


Il pianto della notte

by Shireith



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: «Chaton?» l’aveva dolcemente chiamato lei, confusa, non capendo perché il collega se ne stesse lì, immobile e con gli occhi vacui, senza gioire del trionfo. Papillon era Gabriel Agreste, e per quanto la notizia avesse potuto sconvolgerli, quello non avrebbe mai più arrecato dolore a nessun’anima innocente.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Il pianto della notte

Pallida come un lenzuolo, la luce artificiale li raggiungeva fin lassù, angolo di mondo, bagnando i loro volti di un alone tenue. La luna, alta in cielo, s’insinuava con educazione, quasi timidamente, attraverso le spaccature tra le nuvole che offuscavano il blu notturno, e si riflesse, poco dopo, negli occhi di un giovane che si schiusero con infinita tristezza. Guardava in alto, ma nelle sue iridi smeraldine non c’era traccia di sentimenti positivi: il vuoto del suo cuore li aveva risucchiati senza alcun riguardo.

Ladybug fu quieta. S’incamminò verso la sporgenza dove lui sedeva e lì si fermò, affiancandolo mentre si accomodava sulla superficie dura e fredda. Dondolò le gambe nel buio notturno e guardò giù, avvertendo quasi il timore che qualcosa, dabbasso, potesse risucchiarla nel vuoto.

Si trovavano su un edificio alto, dall’architettura anonima, che sostava in un quartiere immerso già da alcune ore in un profondo sonno. L’aveva seguito fin lì senza fare domande, senza protestare, e non osò farlo ora. Aspettò, taciturna, che lui parlasse, che dicesse qualcosa, ignorando il silenzio diventato quasi insostenibile.

«L’hai capito.»

Tre parole. Bastarono tre parole – semplici, coincise, dirette – affinché tutte le consapevolezze della giornata piombassero sulle loro spalle come una tempesta scatenatasi all’improvviso. Parole di poco conto, eppure così pesanti.

«Sai chi sono, vero?»

Annuì, prima di rendersi conto che lui non poteva vederla – non voleva vederla. Non si voltava. Se ne stava lì, semplicemente, con lo sguardo alto e gli occhi persi in un cielo sconfinato. «Sì», ribatté Ladybug. «Sì, so chi sei.» Lo sapeva, finalmente, che Chat Noir era Adrien e che Adrien era Chat Noir. Lo sapeva, finalmente, che lui la amava, ma il cuore non aveva avuto né la forza né la voglia di esultare – non quando quello di lui piangeva di dolore e implorava aiuto. «Non che sia importante, ora come ora», tornò a dire, rivolgendogli uno sguardo che lui di nuovo non ricambiò.

Le labbra di Chat Noir tremarono, indugiarono su quel nome che, da un po’, aveva iniziato a scaldargli il cuore come un piccolo focolare. Chiuse gli occhi e contro le sue palpebre apparve la figura nitida di Ladybug, di cui conosceva ogni lineamento e sfaccettatura, e presto se ne sovrappose una seconda. «Marinette?» azzardò, triste e speranzoso al contempo.

Lei non sobbalzò. Non si stupì del suo nome sussurrato quasi come una supplica ( _Ti prego, fa’ che sia lei_ ), né lo dissuase in alcun modo dal pensare altrimenti. Se l’era quasi aspettato, che lui parlasse così. Stirò le labbra in un sorriso – stanco, quasi triste – e con le dita sottili gli sfiorò delicatamente un braccio. «Sì», rispose, spiccia. «Sì, _Adrien_ , sono Marinette.» Sarebbe stato il giorno più bello della sua vita, se solo un destino crudele e ostile non si fosse divertito a giocare con loro. Erano più vicini di quanto non lo fossero mai stati, eppure si sentivano due estranei – estranei all’altro, estranei persino a se stessi.

Per la prima volta in ore, Chat Noir sorrise di cuore – ma fu un sorriso spento, privo della spensieratezza della gioventù.

Non era il sorriso di cui si era lentamente innamorata.

«Avrei dovuto capirlo prima», si rimproverò quello.

Lei scosse la testa, i codini che si muovevano nel freddo della notte. «Nemmeno io l’avevo capito, prima che…» S’interruppe, serrando le labbra in una linea dritta, finché non divennero quasi livide. Era confusa, delusa, arrabbiata.

L’altro deglutì rumorosamente, nel tentativo di imbottigliare in angolo remoto del cuore tutto il dolore, tutto il risentimento. «Ti giuro che non ne avevo idea», soffiò piano sulle labbra, la voce macchiata di vergogna che tradiva l’insorgere di un pianto sempre più imminente. «Ti giuro che non sapevo che Papillon fosse mio padre.»

Annuì, e gli sorrise con tutto l’affetto che riusciva a provare, sperando invano che i suoi soli pensieri potessero raggiungerlo e invitarlo finalmente a girarsi, a guardarla negli occhi – perché Adrien, riteneva fermamente Marinette, non aveva colpe, e non doveva vergognarsi di nulla. L’unico che doveva vergognarsi, rifletté, era Gabriel.

Era stato scioccante, ore prima, vederlo accasciarsi a terra come un maledetto e rivolgere loro due occhi ghiacciati e carichi d’ira. Marinette aveva da sempre ammirato il suo lavoro e mai avrebbe immaginato di vederlo cadere così in basso.

«Non ho niente da perdere.»

Così aveva parlato una volta Papillon, e a quel tempo Marinette gli aveva creduto – aveva, sì, davvero creduto che un uomo ormai consumato dal suo stesso odio fosse solo al mondo e pronto a sacrificare anche l’ultimo briciolo di umanità rimastogli. Ma poi l’aveva visto lì, quel suo figlio sventurato, le gambe inermi e le labbra sconvolte, in piedi di fronte al suo incubo peggiore.

« _Chaton_?» l’aveva dolcemente chiamato lei, confusa, non capendo perché il collega se ne stesse lì, immobile e con gli occhi vacui, senza gioire del trionfo. Papillon era Gabriel Agreste, e per quanto la notizia avesse potuto sconvolgerli, quello non avrebbe mai più arrecato dolore a nessun’anima innocente.

Non aveva compreso il motivo dello sconcerto che aveva letto nel volto del collega e amico, almeno non finché non aveva espresso la sua preoccupazione per Adrien e Chat Noir aveva replicato: «Non c’è bisogno di preoccuparsi del figlio, Ladybug.»

La sua voce era risuonata fioca, quasi vuota, arrochita dall’aria gelida della sera e sonante di malinconia. Ladybug non aveva ancora capito, che già si era sentita invadere dall’angoscia che di lì a poco l’avrebbe investita.

Erano ancora seduti sulla cima dell’edificio anonimo, come due angeli che vegliavano dall’alto sulla città, e lei ancora non aveva trovato le parole. D’improvviso, lo sentì deglutire rumorosamente, e quando si voltò verso di lui non poté fare a meno di notare la sua figura tremante. Le dita artigliate si aggrappavano con forza al ciglio cementato, come se quel semplice gesto potesse infondergli anche solo un po’ di conforto.

«Nathalie…» iniziò quello, ma le parole gli morirono in gola. Un pensiero orribile si radicò in lei, e trovò la sua ulteriore conferma quando l’altro soggiunse: «Io penso che lei sia…»

Ladybug avvertì tutt’e quattro gli arti farsi pesanti come metallo, quasi che per un attimo ebbe l’impressione di cadere nel vuoto. Le parole di Chat Noir l’avevano come ridestata da un temporaneo torpore, e l’ovvio si era palesato ai suoi occhi. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo subito, si ammonì, mentre la figura snella e insospettabile della segretaria della famiglia Agreste si presentava nella sua mente. La scacciò via di prepotenza, ancora più adirata: non credeva di aver mai provato tanto rancore nei confronti di qualcuno.

La luna, brillante come un disco argenteo, colse tutte le incertezze, le paure e gli incubi di quel giovane disperato che non aveva smesso per un attimo di volgerle lo sguardo. Ora più che mai desiderava chinarlo e puntarlo dritto in quello di Ladybug, ma il timore di quello che vi avrebbe visto riflesso era forse più grande del desiderio stesso. Intontito, senza sapere più cosa dire o fare, si portò il capo tra le mani e affondò le dieci dita nei ciuffi disordinati.

Era troppo da digerire – prima suo padre, poi Nathalie, infine sua madre. Ne era ormai sicuro: Gabriel aveva agito al solo scopo di poterla riabbracciare. Non aveva pensato alle conseguenze, non aveva pensato alla povera gente cui avrebbe arrecato dolore, non aveva pensato al suo stesso figlio. Aveva pensato solo a se stesso, al proprio tornaconto personale.

Ripercorse con la memoria la pesante giornata che si erano appena lasciati alle spalle; erano successe così tante cose che non sapeva cosa fare, se agire o piangersi addosso nel vano tentativo di sfogare tutta la sua frustrazione.

Sapeva che sarebbe successo, molto presto – la testa gli scoppiava, le palpebre pesavano come due macigni. Ladybug era ancora al suo fianco, talmente silenziosa da essere quasi invisibile, impercettibile.

Chat Noir non poteva sapere a cosa stesse pensando. Non poteva sapere che le sue memorie erano tormentate dai ricordi di lui in preda a una _akuma_ , tutto solo in un mondo tintosi di un bianco candido e incredibilmente triste. Avevano combattuto, avevano parlato, e Ladybug aveva temuto di averlo perso per sempre. Quando poi era tornata da lui, era stata così felice che riposare il capo contro la sua spalla le era parso un gesto naturale. Chat Noir c’era sempre stato per lei, ed era stato solo quando aveva rischiato di perderlo, che aveva realizzato quanto tenesse a lui – quanto lo amasse.

_Io e te soli contro il mondo, come sempre._

Mai frase era stata più vera.

«Chat Noir?» lo chiamò, la voce che risuonava di una gentilezza infinita. «Chat Noir, ti prego. Guardami.»

«Come ho potuto permettere che accadesse?»

«Non è stata colpa tua», ribatté immediatamente lei, quasi offesa che lui la pensasse così. «Non ne sapevi nulla. Ci siamo cascati entrambi.» E così parlando, gli sfiorò il braccio con le dita tremuli, e poi, gettati al vento tutti i _se_ e tutti i _ma,_ glielo strinse forte, accoccolandosi al suo fianco come un cucciolo in cerca di affetto.

Nel cuore, Adrien sentì irradiarsi un calore che aveva quasi dimenticato. Finalmente si voltò, la guardò con tanto d’occhi, e lei glieli ripulì da una lacrima solitaria come aveva fatto con la sua controparte _akumizzata_.

Prestissimo, non si trattò più di una sola lacrima.

Chat Noir abbandonò la testa contro la sua spalla, e il dolore represso emerse tutto in una volta – come un fiume in piena, si riversò fuori dai suoi argini e inondò qualsiasi ostacolo incontrasse lungo il cammino. Pianse disperato, lamentando una sofferenza forse immortale, che minacciava di non abbandonarlo mai più. Pianse disperato, e lei se ne stette lì ad asciugare, una dopo l’altra, le sue lacrime salate, inudite al resto del mondo – inudite, persino, allo stesso padre che aveva causato tanto dolore.

**Author's Note:**

> Che dire? _Chat Blanc_ è stato un’altalena di emozioni. Sapevamo tutti che Gabriel non è mai stato il padre dell’anno, ma sinceramente non mi aspettavo che cadesse così in basso. Com’era prevedibile, scoprire la verità ha sconvolto Adrien, e il mondo intero gli è crollato addosso.  
> Quanto a _Miracle Queen_ – che in questa one-shot viene a stento citato, ma io devo sempre trovare un motivo per straparlare –, l’abbraccio sott’acqua mi è rimasto impresso fin dal primo momento in cui l’ho visto. È stato bellissimo vedere Ladybug affidarsi a Chat Noir con tanta serenità – e non è che l’abbia fatto per questioni di debolezza o altro, ma perché Chat Noir è l’unico che può capirla davvero, e viceversa. Il fardello che portano sulle spalle è immenso, specie per Marinette/Ladybug, dato che ora è anche la nuova custode della Miracle Box.  
> Il rapporto che c’è tra questi due è stupendo perché è un rapporto alla pari, dove entrambi sono sempre disposti a correre in aiuto dell’altro/a. Credo sia importantissimo rimarcarlo, perché ho il forte sospetto che, nella quarta stagione, la LadyNoir subirà un’ulteriore impennata.  
> Scusatemi la piccola digressione, mi andava di dirlo – un giorno smetterò di abusare delle note per parlare un po’ della serie, ma non è questo il giorno. Meglio chiuderla qui, però, perciò ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno letto fin qui e vi auguro una buona giornata.


End file.
